This invention relates to a cupholder that is mountable in a conventional shopping cart and positioned for holding not only a cup but also accessories such as coupons, pencils, pads or the like. The cupholder is mounted onto a wall of the cart, either permanently or as a slip-on holder using a hanger type support. The holder can be slid to positions least likely to interfere with items that are placed into the cart.
Conventionally, shopping carts are made in several styles and have a wheeled frame, with either a wire or a plastic basket mounted on the frame. The basket is used for holding products that are to be purchased while in a supermarket or store. The baskets are generally made so that the carts will nest together. Some baskets fold upwardly, while other baskets have folding rear walls which move upwardly when the carts are nested. Carts also have folding child seats adjacent the handle.
Various wire racks have been used with shopping carts as auxiliary supports, and there have been wire cupholders that will mount onto handle portions of a shopping cart.